Unexpectedly
by sylenttiger0910
Summary: Kagome becomes entranced with her best friend's boss. The only problem is that he's cold, aloof, and her ex-boyfriend's half-brother. Sesshomaru Taiso, has finally met his match. Perky, happy...human. But will this couple fall in love? Better yet, will the fates allow them their love?
1. Sunlight

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction and I truly hope you enjoy it! **

**Sunshine**

The sun peaked through the sheer curtains, effectively waking a raven haired beauty out of her slumber. _I really need to get new curtains_, the young woman thought. Rising out of bed, the woman ran her hands through her ebony locks and made her way into her kitchen for morning coffee.

Kagome Higurashi lived in a modest three bedroom apartment with her best friend, Sango Tijiya. The 23 year old women had been friends since they were young and as luck would have it, they were able to attend the same university.

Kagome looked at the microwave and say that it was 7:30 in the morning. " I suppose I should go wake up Sango."

Opening up her roomie's door, she almost tripped over Kirara. Letting out a disgruntled mew, Kirara grudgingly ambled out of the woman's way. Apprehensive of the reaction she may receive, Kagome slunk to the side of Sango's bed. She poked the sleeping woman on the shoulder. Bursting out of her bed, Sango spun around to face Kagome.

"Stay away demon!" She screamed.

"Was it that bad of a night last night Sango?"

"Kagome, you have no idea. Stupid lower level demons had me out until three in the morning," said Sango, rushing around her room in an attempt to get dressed for work.

Kagome chuckled. "Well, if you don't get ready for work, your boss might keep you longer than that." Sango laughed while attempting put on her grey pencil skirt as well as slip into some pumps.

"Not to worry Kagome. We WILL have our girls night tonight. No ice lord will keep me from my night out with my sister."

"I hope not Sango. There's coffee in the kitchen. I'm off to the studio." Sango nodded in acknowledgment and continued her goal of preparing herself for work.

Kagome quickly got dressed in a comfortable pain of jeans and an old plaid button up shirt, grabbed her jacket and keys and ran out the door. As she made her way to her Nissam, she looked at the beauty surrounding her. WIth her friends imput, she had managed to find a nice apartment building that was close enough to the nightlife and business district yet was far enough away from the steel and stone buildings to make way for beautiful scenery. There was a river that ran across the south east corner of the property which promised to astound one's senses with its beauty. Presently, the morning sun was playing its usual light show with the languid mist that rose from the river. The birds were chirping and the atmosphere was enough to assure a beautiful mood.

Stepping in to her Nissan, Kagome headed off towards the studio she worked at. Shikon Gallery was in an ideal place in downtown Kyoto. It housed a studio on its upper floor, an art gallery on its main floor, and in its basement, it had a hidden dojo. In an age where humans and demons coexisted, the dojo's purpose was for demons, demon slayers, mikes, and monks to practice their skills.

Kaede Kashikoi was the owner of the establishment and like a grandma to Kagome. Kaede was the person who not only recognized Kagome's artistic talent, but also her mike abilities.

When Kagome arrived, she saw a sight that made her want to go right back home and crawl into her bed. Inuyasha Taisho's car was also parked outside the studio. 'Why can't I have one freaking day with out that damn puppy messing it up?!' Kagome thought. Sighing heavily, she went inside to try and start her day.

**There's our introduction to Kagome! I hope this brings you in to want to read more. Any advice and/or critisism is welcome!**


	2. Moonbeams

**Hey everyone! Here's the second chapter for you! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer X 2: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Moonbeams**

The moon light danced upon his silver hair as he walked into the club. He didn't know why he let Miroku and Inuyasha talk him into going with them and the wolf. He had known Kouga Ookami since they were pups. However, the wold had become highly annoying after Inuyasha had dated an ex bitch of his.

'I will never understand their infatuation is mere human wenches.' It's not that he necessarily hated humans, he simply had no use for them. They were greedy and whiney and too much hassle for the demon lord. Miroku Houshi, resident lecher and his own personal accountant, decided it was a good idea to bring the guys out to celebrate the next million added to Tenseiga Corp's ledger. Sesshomaru didn't understand the monk and his need for Sake and women, but he decided to be magnanimous and join in their escapades for the night, if only to satiate his need to rut. Surely he could find a decent demoness to rut with ti relieve his raging hormones.

As he walked into the club, he immediately recognized his assistant chatting away with a woman at the bar. As he took in the scene again, he found that not only was the woman a mike, a powerful mike, but she was also more gorgeous than many demonesses he had encountered in his long life. Her legs flowed out of her short sheath dress like a waterfall that seemingly went on forever. His eyes swept up lingering on her petite waist and substantial breasts to her porcelain like skin to her face. Her face from this distance told of her naivety, innocence, yet told of an unknown strength. Her eyes were a luminescent pool of burning gunmetal.

'Yes, this woman will do nicely tonight.' He made his way over to his assistant.

" Good evening Sango, I trust your evening has been well?" Spoke a smooth baritone voice. Kagome reckoned that it felt like a dark blue velvet running over one's skin. She turned to look at the gentleman and had to catch her jaw before it fell to the floor. 'He's gorgeous.' He looked like a god. Six feet and seven inches of pure male, right in front of her eyes. With a flowing curtain of silver hair, and molten gold eyes, she knew without a doubt that he was a demon, even with out the dual maroon stripes that ran across his cheeks and the navy crescent moon upon his brow.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. Thank you for not keeping me later than necessary." replied Sango.

"Sango, you made up for your tardiness with that superb sushi platter you procured for lunch." Sesshomaru said in his even monotone voice. "Who, may I ask, is your companion this evening?"

Kagome blushed and turned to look at Sango before jumping in and introducing herself to the intimidating demon. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hn." 'A woman who speaks before she's been addressed. Maybe her beauty if the only aspect that is desirable. Sesshomaru stayed and conversed with Sango and Kagome, for only a minute more before asking Kagome to accompany him onto the floor.

Kagome was flabbergasted. Here was this god like creature asking her to dance. He was rude and aloof, but damn was he good to look at.

" So Sesshomaru, what brings you to Club Envy this evening?" Asked Kagome.

"My men and I are celebrating out next million this evening. What is it that you do Miss Higurashi?"

"Please, call me Kagome. I am an artist at Shikon Gallery."

"Hn."

Kagome felt offended after hearing what might has well of been a dismissal. "You know, you're not very gentlemanly for someone of your stature." Kagome indignantly stated.

"Human, I have no need to be so gentlemanly. You, after all, are just a ningen. I have no use for humans. They are weak, pathetic, and greedy."

SLAP! Kagome's slap rang throughout the club, making the people around the demon and mike pause and watch the unfolding scene.

"Just because you, oh demon lord, this you're so damn special, does not mean that you are better than a human." Kagome yelled. Then she turned on her heal, went to procure her bag and keys, and apologized to Sango. Then she promptly left the building.

Sesshomaru stood there, stunned. That little wench dared to slap him. Him! The demon lord of the west. As he stood there, he could feel the tingle that her miko abilities had left in their wake and smirked. 'This shall be interesting.'

**There you are lovelies! Please review!**


	3. Attacker

**Here you are! Chapter three of the story! Thanks to an amazing angel who is my best friend and muse, I have straightened out my plot bunnies and organized what I would like to happen in this story! Hope you enjoy!**

**Unexpectedly Chapter Three**

**Attacker**

Kagome slammed the apartment door closed and stormed into the living room of her apartment. 'The nerve of that guy! Thinking he's so damn high and mighty just because he's Sesshomaru-sama. Pfft. As if. Just like a Taisho to think he's SO much better then us _pathetic humans._'

Kagome knew a lot about the Taishos. She had, after all, dated the younger of the two Taisho brothers. 'Inuyasha.' She had given him everything she had to offer, her body included. They had been together for 4 years. Then, she comes home from work to catch him in bed with her cousin, Kikyo Kage.

She and Kikyo used to be the best of friends, until she got with Inuyasha. Kagome hadn't known that Kikyo adored Inuyasha. And thus, the bitch had betrayed her, effectively cutting their bond to the quick.

As Kagome lied on her couch, hugging a blanket she let her mind wander to that morning and how her day had started off seeing the deceptive asshole at her work.

_"Hello young one," Said Kaede, her one good eye twinkling with fondness as Kagome walked into the establishment. "Hello, Kaede-baba. What do we have today?" Kagome asked._

_ To her right, she heard a voice, she would rather never hear again. " Kagome. How are you?" Asked Inuyasha. After having her heart stepped on by the man, she still loved him. She loved him in a way that brought pain to her heart every time she thought of him. _

_ "What do you want Inuyasha?" The mike sighed. _

_ " I came to apologize. I really want to make things better between us Kagome. I mean you never gave me a chance to explain-"_

_ "Explain?! Explain what Inuyasha? Explain why you broke my heart? Why you stomped all over me? I think your actions have spoke quite clearly!"_

_ " Kagome! I loved you!"_

_ "Loved me?! You make me sick dog! Get out of here so I can do my work! If I see you in here again, I swear to Kami I will purify you!" With that Kagome informed Kaede that she would be in the studio and turned to walk away._

_ "For what it's worth, I will always love you Kagome. I never meant to hurt you." _

His last words rang through Kagome's head like a mantra, keeping all happy thoughts from entering her mind. She felt lost, and broken. She could not understand why things in life always seemed to go sour for her.

When her father died, she had been hurt and devastated. At her young age, she thought that he had left because of her. Oh the workings of a 6-year-old's brain. She thought it was because she wasn't a good enough daughter, that he didn't love her enough. And at that young age, she decided that she didn't need a man. All that had changed when she met Inuyasha. He made her feel again, made her realize that her father's death wasn't her fault. After all, she couldn't control the rain, or how the tires hit the road just right, hydroplaning her father into the otherworld.

Then she caught him cheating. And all of those pessimistic feeling came roaring back tenfold. She decided to hell with relationships. She would make it through life just fine on her own. Alone.

Frustrated with the way her mind was working, she decided to change into workout garb and jog to the gallery, to make use of the dojo. Grabbing her keys and iPod, she ran out of the apartment, intent on having a good mind numbing jog and workout.

A block away from the dojo, a presence pinged on the peripheral of her consciousness. She could tell that it meant no good intentions whatsoever, so she slowed to a walk and crouched along side a building, intent on purifying the malicious enemy.

As she turned around the corner, she was caught off guard by a large, decaying, clawed hand slamming into her chest and thrusting her ten feet in the opposite direction. In a flash, she was in a defensive crouch with an athame in her hand, its blade glowing a bright fuchsia.

Then there was a silver and blue flash, and the next thing she knew, the attacker was gurgling into a nasty puddle, poison riddling its veins and arteries until it was nothing but a pool of glop. She brought her energy into her hand and projected it at the mass, and with a purple flash, it was nothing but ash.

He injuries taking their tole on her, she collapsed to the ground, eyes searching to sky for her savior. He eyes found molten gold eyes, and with one last fluctuation of her sight, the world went black, swallowing her up into a dark oblivion.

**Thank you to those who have begun following this story! It means so much! And to those who have reviewed! Million thanks to you! You make me feel so happy I finally crawled out of my corner of simply reading fan fiction to creating one of my own! Re view please! -HUGS-**


	4. Curious

**Hello again everyone! I'm an a roll today! I can't promise that my updates will always be this quick, but I will definitely try! **

**Unexpectedly Chapter Four**

**Curious..**

Sesshomaru walked out of the club, peeved that the evening did not go as planned. Instead of taking the little miko to bed, she had slapped him. 'The nerve of that little onna. This Sesshomaru has many women fawning over him. What difference is she?' Taking off towards the down town district, he felt a presence.

'What is an oni like that doing here?' As he walked further down the road towards the filth, he heard a sharp gasp and a thud. With eyes wide, he witnessed the little miko of his thoughts get thrown ten feet from the filth he was after. His inner demon roared and he sprung into action. Allowing his poison to drip from his claws, he struck the oni and watched with a satisfied gaze as the being was reduced to a pile of slime. Feeling a prickling on the back of his neck, he saw a fuchsia orb hit the slop and with a flash, it was purified to nothing, its ashes sprinkling the air like a grey rain.

When the miko slumped to the ground, he walked over. As he stood over her, he met her eyes with his and watched as the consciousness fell from her being. Bending down to pick her up, he grasped her in his arms and took to the sky, a youki cloud beneath his feet. He brushed her hair away from her face, an action that puzzled him. His inner demon was purring in bliss and his thought ran awry.

'Why does this miko bring these thought to my mind?' All he could think about was burying himself in her essence and feeling her skin in his. This little onna had inspired feelings in him he didn't think were even possible. The thought of which scared him.

He landed on his balcony. Walking into the master bedroom of his penthouse, he laid her gently on his bed. He went to the bathroom and got a towel, with the intention of wiping the dirt from her face and arms, and seeing to the small lacerations that riddled her forearm.

After tending to her wounds, he retired into the master retreat. Laying down on the chaise lounge that took up the corner of the room, Sesshomaru let his thought wander to the little miko currently laying in his quarters. What was it about here that awakened these feelings in him? She was just a silly human.

**Because she is to be our future mate.**

'Demon, you haven't spoke to me since Rin's passing. What is it that you want now?'

**Her soul recognizes ours. She is our mate. Did you not listen to a thing our father taught us?**

'I refuse to mate a mere ningen. She is not worthy of our bloodline.'

**We shall see.. We shall see..**

Kagome awoke to sunlight splashing across her body, warming her as a lover's arms would. Then reality hit her. She sat up quickly and looked around her. The bedroom she was in was huge. Ceiling to floor windows and an elegant set of french doors was to her right and what looked to be a massive bedroom was to her left. The room itself was decorated in opulent shades of blue and silver, with maroon accents here and there. Directly in front of her on the wall was a huge ancient scroll painting that seemed to depict some sort of battle. off to the side of the painting was a set of double doors with one of the doors slightly ajar.

She ventured off the bed, grabbing a silk robe that was hanging off of the footboard and realized in passing that her miko powers must have healed her injuries. Walkng out of the room, she found herself in what she assumed to be a master retreat. Lounging lazily in the corner was a silver haired god. Quickly remembering her confrontation with him last night, she blushed an adorable shade of rose.

" I see you have awakened miko. Do you require sustenance?" Purred Sesshomaru's baritone voice.

"N-n-no. Thank you. Did you bring me here last night?" Asked the miko quietly.

" Yes, after I suppressed the oni, you purified the slime it had become and passed out. I tended to your wounds. They held the stench of infection. It was slight, so I used my saliva to heal the lacerations."

"Thank you. You didn't have to." Kagome blushed at the thought of his tounge on her skin and had to push down the rising fire in her core. 'Why in kamis name am I having those kind of thoughts about him?!' "I will be leaving now Sesshomaru-sama. Thank you for your assistance." With a little bow Kagome turned to exit the room. Then, his deep voice interrupted her journey.

"Accompany me to dinner tonight," said the demon lord, his voice held a tone that left little room for argument.

" Why would I do that? You hate us humans, remember?"

" I am not opposed to your company. Look at it as payment for my assistance."

" Listen, I did not need your help to defeat that slime. However much I needed help in a vulnerable state was not my choice. I thank you for your brief hospitality, but I'm not sure I can accept your offer." She saw red flash in his eyes, which set her immediately on edge.

"Miko, please accompany me to dinner. There is a restaurant I believe you would enjoy. Oishi, just opened up last week. I attended the opening. The food was..pleasing. I shall pick you up at 6. Be ready. This Sesshomaru does not tolerate tardiness." And with that he rose from the chaise and entered his room and with a soft click or the door, the conversation was officially finished.

Kagome walked out of the room and with very little trouble, found the exit of the penthouse. 'The nerve of him. I WILL accompany him? Pfft. At least I will get a meal out of the ordeal.' And with that thought in her head, she exited the building to head to her own home, all the while thinking of all the things she could do to get the demon lord to squirm.

**There you are lovelies! Please review!**


	5. Dinner Date

**Hey y'all! Not sure if there will be another update today, maybe, but not sure. I hope you enjoy!**

**Unexpectedly Chapter Five**

**Dinner Date**

"You're going out on a date with my boss?!" Screamed Sango from her closet. " What in the hell happened that i wasn't aware of girl?"

"Sango, calm down. It's not exactly what you think. He pretty much ordered me to go with him, that's why I need you to pick out something sexy or something so that I can make him squirm." Said Kagome. Her brilliant plan to make Sesshomaru squirm had dawned on her as soon as she started looking for something to wear. It was currently four o'clock and in order to follow through with this plan she needed to start getting ready soon. So, instead of waiting on Sango to find something, she decided to go and fix her hair.

An hour later, Sango walked into the bathroom with an ensemble for Kagome to wear, shoes and all. After nodding her approval, Sango left the clothes on Kagome's bed and start getting ready for her own date. Miroku had cornered her while she was organizing this and that for Sesshomaru's business meeting.

_"Well hello my dear Sango." Said a smooth voice behind her. And then the inevitable happened _

_SMACK_

_ " Miroku, what have I told you?" Sango said heaving a sigh. She had harbored a bit of a crush on the accountant ever since she started working for Sesshomaru. However, with his lecherous tendencies, she never thought she would get anywhere. She didn't have time for a whirlwind romance that left her broken and bleeding. _

_ "Sango, I apologize. I really came over here because I would like to take you out on a date this evening."_

_ " Miroku. I'm flattered, really. I just don't think I have the time for what you're looking for." Sango said, knowing that somewhere, sometime in her life, she would regret it._

_ " Sango, what do you mean by that?"_

_ " I mean I don't have time to be your play thing only to have my heart broke in the end Miroku. I want to, but I can't let myself get hurt knowingly like that."_

_ " One date Sango, I can explain my intentions better to you in private, rather at the office. Just one date, and I swear if you say no more, I will fade into the shadows."_

_ Heaving a sigh and praying to the Kamis that this wasn't a joke, she nodded her answer and excused herself._

'I hope he doesn't mess this up' Sango sighed in her head. Then she proceeded to slip on a dark grey sheath dress that ended right above her knee. Then she slipped on a pair of black heeled boots and went to kick Kagome out of the bathroom.

When she looked into the bathroom at her friend, she gasped. There in front of her, her best friend had transformed from a laid back boho artist to a beautiful seductress. She was wearing a white sheath dress that stopped mid thigh, low enough to be proper enough, but high enough to turn heads. The sides had black lace sewn to the fabric, giving the dress the illusion of having more contours. In the middle of her waist was a thin black ribbon with the purpose of showing off her tiny waist. On her feet were black lace stiletto heels that made her legs look like an endless stream of satin, showing off her toned calves and what you could see of her thigh. With chandelier earrings and a simple diamond necklace, Kagome's plan was sure to have the desired affect, she just hoped that her friend could handle whatever consequences flew her way. Hearing a knock at the door, she knew that her friends time was up, and now she got to deal with the taiyoukai.

Sango went to answer the door, hoping Kagome would be out shortly.

"Hello Sesshomaru-sama. Kagome should be out shortly. Please, come in and make yourself comfortable."

**Please please PLEASE review!**


	6. Oishi Part One

**Hey everyone! Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I just had to give you guys something to read this morning. There will probably be more entries today. I'm a stay at home mom, so there's really not much that I do during the day. Enjoy!**

**Diaclaimer X like 5: I no own Inuyasha. =[**

**Unexpectedly Chapter Six**

**Oishi Part One**

Violet-red eyes scanned the screen of his laptop. 'So, the dog has invited my miko out for dinner. How interesting.' On the outside he looked calm and collected. His inner thoughts, however, were screaming in anger. How dare that little miko go with that dog. Sesshomaru was going to pay for all the humiliation his father had put his family through.

'Inu no Taisho' He thought with disdain. That overgrown puppy has bested him during the feudal era and continued to best him through the ages with his business. Tenseiga and Tetsuaiga Corp. The brother companies he gave to his sons before he passed into the other world.

Kegareta Corp had just barely begun to rise out of the whole those two companies unknowingly kept digging for him. In the twenty years he had been fighting to get this company out of the red, he had decided to get revenge on the Taisho brothers. He didn't just want their companies. No, he wanted their blood on his hands, and he would stop at nothing to do it.

"Kagura! Get in here. I have an assignment for you…"

When Sesshomaru walked into the apartment, he immediately found himself comfortable amidst the purple lavender and gold hues of the living area. Seating himself on a pewter grey sectional, he settled himself into a comfortable, sure that he would have a while to wait. Just as soon as he got comfortable, he heard Kagome's soft lilting voice call to him from the hallway.

"I'm ready," she called. Sesshomaru lifted his amber eyes to gaze at the hallway and immediately had to will his heart to resume its steady pace. In front of him stood a goddess. Her beauty was radiant and he felt his pant tighten in response to not only her looks, but her scent. Her beautiful Sakura and lilly scent wafted through the air towards his sensitive nose. She was nervous, her scent told him that much, but her eyes spoke of her determination and resolve. In passing, he wondered why she would be so resolved and wondered what exactly she was so resolved about.

Willing his heart to slow and his manhood to go bcd to normal, he rose languidly from the sofa and walked up to the luminescent woman. She was glowing. He was puzzled as to why she put so much effort into her appearance when she was so uneasy about the date in the first place.

"You look superb, Miko." he crooned. He heard her heart rate speed up and smelled her nervousness peak. "Shall we be going then?" She nodded in acceptance and away they went.

**There you are lovelies. I hope you enjoy! Reviews are love!**


	7. Oishi Part Two

**Hey ya'll! This chapter is the longest one yet. With a bit of citrus towards the end. Not a lemon, not yet anyway. But, probably in the next couple of chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

**Unexpectedly Chapter Seven**

**Oishi Part Two**

Kagome was speechless when Sesshomaru led her to a gunmetal 2013 Mercedes McLaren. She new he was a big business tycoon, but she didn't realize he was THAT big. He opened her door and helped her in before shutting the door and going over to the driver's side. Kagome was shamelessly ogling the interior of the vehicle and didn't catch Sesshomaru twilling her to fasten her seat belt.

Reaching across the miko's shoulder, he grabbed the restraint and crossed it over her body to click it in the fastener. Once it clicked, she broke out of her daze.

"What do you think you're doing? Do you have no notion of personal space?"

"Miko, you failed to answer to my statement regarding your seat belt. Since you were otherwise occupied, I simply did the task myself." he said in an uninterested tone.

Kagome blushed, all the while chiding herself for jumping to conclusions. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was having an inner battle with his demon.

** Admit it, you like the miko. You would not have asked her to dine with you if you had no interest in her.**

_ This Sesshomaru will admit, she is very interesting. However, I will not stoop so low to be with a human._

** Whether you want to or not, you will come to need her as I do. Her soul was made for ours. Without the bond, you will both suffer.**

_Hn._

It was true that he was developing a need for her. In the very short amount of time that he had known the miko, he was feeling a deep connection to her. He could tell by her aura that she was loyal and compassionate. He also knew that she was either courageous or daft. Only a person with either of those traits would slap him. That was the reason for this date. He wanted to know more of the little onna. What made her the way she is.

He had realized after talking to his dim-witted younger brother that Kagome was his ex. When he had come to the club smelling faintly of Kagome, he had questioned the hanyou. That had been interesting.

_ "Hanyou. Why do you smell of that human miko?" Sesshomaru asked, immediately smelling the scent of the little onna who had earlier insulted his person._

_ "Why do you want to know asshole? How do you even know Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, warily sizing up his brother, clueless as to why his brother would be inquiring about his ex._

_ "She interests me. I recently met her. She slapped me." Inuyasha immediately burst out into laughter. Sesshomaru merely narrowed his eyes and pierced him with a glare that immediately shut the hanyou up._

_ " You mean a woman slapped you and she isn't dead? She must mean something to you. I saw her this morning at her job. I was visiting Kaede after using the dojo."_

The fact that his half-brother had laughed at him, still had him seeing red as he reminisced on the conversation.

Kagome looked at the demon lord, her mind in a whirl of thoughts. She had known him for a very short time, but something in his soul called out to hers. She wasn't sure what it was, but she was sure that she wasn't imagining it. She could almost see with her minds eye a red string that was binding their should together, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what it was.

Finally arriving at the restaurant let her thoughts take a break as she focused on what to eat, rather than the body of the tall statuesque man in front of her. The restaurant was very sleek and polished with a bit of a rustic flair. After ordering a mojito and the blackened cod platter, Kagome relaxed, unfortunately letting all of her earlier thoughts come rushing back to her.

It was Sesshomaru who spoke first. "So, miko, tell me about yourself. What made you want to become an artist?" Kogome, though flattered by the interest he showed in her career, had enough of being called miko.

"If we're going to do this, you need to learn my name. It's Kagome! Not miko, human or wench. Ka-go-me!" She shouted, she could feel her powers start to rise in her blood, and even though she was mad at the demon, she did not want to purify him.

"As you wish. Now are you going to answer my question, Kagome?" He replied, as nonchalant as ever. Kagome was surprised at how easy he gave in, but never the less happy that he called her by her given name. When he said her name it lit fire to her blood and made her pulse quicken.

"I started painting when I was a little girl. My dad died when I was a little girl. I found that painting made things easier. As I got older, I learned to appreciate the beauty. When I went to college I chose painting because my brushes and canvas had become such an important part of my life. I couldn't picture doing anything else with my life."

"I see. It is a great blessing to be able to do what you desire without the weight of other obligations on your shoulders." Stated Sesshomaru. He hadn't realized that the woman had so much passion for her career. In his world, the women he worked with were there because they had to be, not because they had any passion for what they did. Even Sango was there for the money, rather than the enjoyment. It's true that she was one of the workers that he had ever had, and over the two years she had worked for him she had earned his respect.

"What about you Sesshomaru-sama? How did you get where you are today?" Kagome's voice jolted him out of his thoughts. "Please, just Sesshomaru. It has been ages since someone has used that honorific in any place other than work or the court."

"I inherited Tenseiga Corp from my father some twenty years ago. We deal heavily with healing technology. Tetsusaiga Corp deals with war technology. Tetsusaiga you know of, I believe. You did date my half-brother for quite some time. The only thing I do not understand is how we never became acquainted before now." Kagome did know of Tetsusaiga Corp. She also was aware that the names of the companies reflected the names of the Taisha brothers' fangs. Sesshomaru's next questioned immediately put her on edge as she steeled herself for the pain that was about to come. "What exactly happened to that relationship, if you do not mind the intrusion."

"No, I don't mind. It's just hard sometimes. I truly loved him. I put everything that I had into that relationship." Sesshomaru could tell by her scent that she was in pain. The bad thing was that her pain, also pained him. Maybe his inner demon was right after all.

"When I went to work that day, I was in such an amazing mood. He promised dinner at my favorite restaurant. I was running a little late because I had pushed myself to finish a painting that day. When I walked in, I called that I was home and I would be ready in two minutes. I walked into the bedroom and there he was. Fucking my cousin." She spat out the last sentence rather bitterly. Sesshomaru could tell that though she hurt, she didn't hurt for Inuyasha. She hurt for herself.

"I threw the vase at him. Clipped his shoulder. Then I ran out the door and drove to Sango's house." She said with a wry smile. She was surprised at the look she saw in Sesshomaru's eyes. Understanding yet an underlying note of pure anger ran through their depths.

An hour passed with more conversation and drinks. The food was exquisite and to Kagome's surprise, so was the company. By the time came for the couple to be leaving, both beings were feeling the warm buss of alcohol and good atmosphere.

When they arrived at Kagome's apartment, the miko noticed that Sango's car was still gone. Sesshomaru walked her to her door and once they were near the threshold, Kagome stopped and turned to him. "Thank you Sesshomaru. I had a wonderful time. It's not very often I get out at night unless it's with Sango."

"Kagome, if I may be direct, you have proven me wrong in my assumptions of you. I had a nice time as well." Sesshomaru replied, with an undercurrent of emotion in his usually monotone voice. Kagome shot him a dazzling smile.

Sesshomaru, unable to control he had to kiss her, tentatively lowered his face to hers. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat and all thoughts ceased to exist. She met his lips with her own softly. They broke off for only a moment, eye's locking before his lips were upon hers in a rough assault. She brought her arms up around his neck as he grasped her waist and pulled her tight to him with his other hand tangled in her onyx locks. Kagome, dragging a hand away from Sesshomaru's neck, fumbled with the key that was in her door and shoved open the door. Sesshomaru grabbed her thighs and hoisted her onto his hips, all the while never breaking contact with her lips. He trekked into the apartment and slammed the door behind him. Both occupants thinking of the long promising night ahead of them.

**There you are! Hope you liked the semi-steamy scene. Review!**


	8. Release

**Here you are! Sexual theme towards the end! **

**Unexpectedly Chapter 8**

**Release**

Sango shifted nervously in her seat. They had been sitting at their table for about twenty minutes and she was tired of the silence that seemed to reign over their beings Though it was not an uncomfortable silence, it still unnerved the demon slayer. She was used to being in control of the situation, being able to strike quickly and finish her mission. However, this was not a combat situation, and the being in her presence wasn't a demon, rather a monk whom she had grown fairly attached to in the two years she had worked with him.

Unable to stand the deafening silence anymore, she spoke for the first time since ordering her margarita. "Miroku, what exactly was the purpose of this date?"

The monk slid his amethyst eyes to her and gifted her with a dazzling smile. "My dear Sango, I merely wanted to be graced with your presence in a situation that was not work related. In a place where we can just be ourselves." He replied.

"Miroku why me? You could have uninterrupted 'play time' with any one of the girls at the office. I thought I made it clear that I didn't have time for your lecherous ways?" Sango stated. Her heart was beating frantically in her chest and she had no desire to get her heart broken in the near future. 'Just give it the rest of the night and then you can thank him for the meal and company and continue to live life the way you have been' she told herself. Then he broke her out of her inner thoughts with a tone that was so unlike the usually fun loving monk.

"Quite honestly Sango, I just want to be with you. I know, I have a penchant for grabbing and groping things that I probably shouldn't. However, the more time I spend with you, the less I want any other woman I see. I really do want to have a relationship with you, Sango."

Sango blinked owlishly at him, her mind having difficulty processing the information he just imparted. "I don't share Miroku. It's not in my being to share with other women." She said. She felt as though her heart had stopped. Was he actually proposing a relationship with her? A real, monogamous relationship with her? It had to be too good to be true.

"Sango, I would never in a million years think to dishonor you in that fashion. I truly feel for you things that I have never thought in my life." He stated. He hoped to all the Kamis that this beautiful flower would give him the honor or marrying her, but he knew that it was a bit too soon to bend down on one knee. "Please, Sango, give me a chance."

He was elated when she tentatively nodded and gave him a smile that would have killed a lesser man with its beauty.

Back at the Apartment…

With fire running through their veins, Sesshomaru and Kagome hadn't made it very far from the front door. After closing the door, Sesshomaru had proceeded to slam Kagome against the closed door to ravage her neck. Raining kisses over her collarbone, her made his way to the junction of her neck and shoulders. He could feel her blood calling to him and it was all her could do not to bite her and take her as his mate right then and there. He knew they both needed more time on an emotional level before they could take such a step.

Something deep inside of him had snapped that night, banishing all doubt and thoughts about her human blood. At this moment in time, he didn't give a damn that she was human or that he had seen much more in his long life than she. He just wanted to love her and care for her. At the moment, however, he could not think of anything more than ravaging her body. His inner demon was crashing against his cage, but he was not about to let his demon out for this first encounter with the little miko.

As he nipped at her neck and ear, Kagome ran her hands through his silky locks periodically letting out soft moans and gasps as Sesshomaru's nips sent sensations flowing over her body, causing the heat in her core to pulsate with the beat of her heart.

"Bedroom.. Now" she moaned. Hearing his growl of pleasure sent her deeper into the sensations she was feeling. With inhuman speed, Sesshomaru followed his nose to her room. He shut the door and walked to her bed. Lowering them both down slowly, he let a smirk loose when he felt the miko's small hands fumbling with the buttons of his shirt.

Kagome let out an impressive growl, frustration dancing over he features when she continued to have issues with his shirt. Sesshomaru let out a breathy chuckle as he ceased his ministrations on her neck to pull his halfway unbuttoned shirt over his head. WHile he was up, de discarded his shoes, socks, and slacks leaving him only in his boxers.

Kagome looked up at him with fire in her eyes, taking in exert inch of tightly corded muscle that made up his chest neck and arms. She also noticed the twin marroon stripes that curled around his torso and underneath his boxers. Then, he pounced, capturing her mouth in a passionate dance. When he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, she willingly opened her mouth and explored his as well.

All while kissing the precious miko in his arm, He slipped off her stilettos. He wound his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, her legs wrapping instinctively around his torso. WIth her in this position it opened up her back nicely. With the opening, Sesshomaru found the zipper to the gorgeous, yet hindering dress. He rapidly unzipped the dress and peeled it off of the miko, pulling it up over her head. She laid herself back down on the bed, giving him a coy smile as his attention returned to her.

She was gorgeous. With a black lace bra and black lace boy shorts, she was seducing him but looks only. He looked at her, questioningly, seeking her approval. As soon as she nodded, he slipped his thumbs under her underwear and slowly slip them off. Bathing in the scent of her arousal, he lost himself in her curves and woman hood, not heading anything but he moans and mews until they were both too exhausted to move. Pulling the duvet cover over them both, Sesshomaru pulled his precious little onna to his side and let sleep overcome his senses.

**Hope you enjoy that little treat. I know its not exactly a lemon, but com on, its my first one! Review lovelies! It's really hard to write a fic without reviews. And to those who have reviewed, thank you so much! I am humbled =]**


End file.
